A Dangerous Game
by Mind Shadow
Summary: Nightwing and Raven spend some time alone in Bludhaven.


_**Disclaimer**: The Teen Titans is not under my ownership.  
**Dedication**: Tecna, for just being awesome.  
**Author's Note**: This was a oneshot song-fic that was taken down. Hopefully you guys enjoy this just as much as the original song-fiction version of the story.  
**Note to Flamers**: Mess with me again and I'm going to take up Starfire Chokes Mustard's offer. I don't care if 'everyone' knows Nightwing's in love with Starfire. He could be in love with a friggin donkey for all I care. But in MY story, he loves RAVEN. THE END._

**

* * *

**

Dangerous Games  
A Nightwing and Raven Story

She was beautiful. That was undeniable.  
Her cloak transcendently rattled behind her, causing butterflies to fly savagely inside my stomach. It somehow complemented her eyes, those brilliant violet eyes that sparkled like wildfire. They captivated me… I saw the world through those eyes… the reflection of the flashing city lights, and the corrupt darkness, all hand in hand. But I also saw discipline, and self-sacrifice, a small glint in her eye that revealed the risks she would take to save others.She was beautiful. That was undeniable…  
"So," I began, "are you ready?" I had changed my costume into the one Starfire said she saw me wearing in the future. Funny how she said I had an _orange_ colored bird plastered onto my chest when right now I have a blue one to secretly represent Raven… go figure.

"Strange how you constantly ask me that when you're the one looking tense… traffic light." She monotonously replied, turning to face me all the while. Her sarcasm never really did come to am end… the only difference now is that she somehow managed to keep it at bay longer than she used to before. It always amused me whenever I saw her itch to come out with a nasty joke on Beast Boy. Those were the good days… "Let's go then." I can't seem to break out of this state I'm in. Being alone with Raven really is exciting… makes me happy… Sending the others to Siberia was rather ingenious of me. It's not everyday I get to spend some down time with Raven.

" After you…"  
There we were two champions of the night standing parallel each other atop a 126 story building with the wind persistently raging around us, with the potential to even tip our balance. The evening air was crisp and cool, and the blackness of the skies only added to the pace of our dangerous game. Cars occasionally honked below us, and lights rarely flickered on and off within the windows of the taller buildings. Bludhaven was at its prime…

"Let's go!"  
At that remark, I sprinted towards her, releasing my bo-staff in the process. Raven merely stood there, seeming bored almost… Quickly but precisely, I pierced my staff directly at her face, knowing full well that she would easily evade it. Unsurprised by my direct assault at her face, Raven telekinetically generated a wall between us, forcing my staff to crush the ebony wall instead.

The fight had officially begun…  
Almost undetected, Raven melted into the ground and reappeared behind me, launching a barrage of psychic energies at me. Dodging them through a series of backflips and somersaults, I couldn't resist but taunt the beautiful mystic dead ahead of me…

"You're getting slower Raven… you sure you're not spending too much time in those nail salons with Starfire?" By now, I finally stopped flipping away and am instead crouched over, easily viewing the levitating enchantress. Arms folded below her chest, her only reply was a hidden smirk, hurling separate brick blocks from the roof's floor consecutively right after._  
**  
**_I merely somersaulted forward to evade the brick slabs, flinging my bo-staff at her all the while. Arms still enfolded, her eyes radiated a blissful white, and in a blinding flash of energy, I found myself astonished at my current position. Only seconds ago, my body, in midair, was so close to finally hitting her, and after that lightshow, I'm suddenly pinned to the ground. I suppose even the second greatest detective facing off with the devil's daughter really is zero to one.  
**_  
_**With my hands magically bound together behind my back and the profile of my face pressed hard against the concrete surface that bricks once lay on, it did seem that I had no other chance of winning.

"It really is fun stopping time, readjusting your enemy's current physical situation, and then finally benefiting from all of the rich glory." Her confidently dry voice echoed inside my head, certain that the devastation of my loss was seeping in me. I could hear Raven's light figure pacing toward me, almost convinced that she had me under her thumb, yet still precautious for any sudden movements.

"So, Boy Blunder, are you ready for round two?" She continued to coo, as her footsteps finally stopped mere inches away from me. Yes, that's right Raven. Become over-confident. Let your guard down. That's all I need, because unfortunately for you, I'm not done yet.  
**_  
"_**Who said round one was over?" With her distracted, I didn't hesitate to use the mental bond we shared to release me from her hold. Attacking the psychic link with all of my will power, I managed to break myself free from her magical hold, and spring back into the fight. Using her disorientation to my advantage, I lunged forward and both she and I dropped down onto the ground. That was it, I won the round, holding her in a pinup position.

"That wasn't fair!" She angrily protested, trying to push me off with her own, physical strength. I could tell she really didn't want me off of her; if she did, then I would already be on the farside of the building with an ebony claw chasing after me.

"Well, Raven," I stated, "_you_ weren't fair. Now, are you ready for round two…?" A smile edged its way upon both of our lips, intoxicating the already hyper air around us. At that moment, we realized that we had a long night ahead of us … **_  
_**

_**

* * *

** _

**Ending Note:** If people want this fiction to continue and exceed a oneshot, then please review me saying so. Thanks a lot for reading and have a nice day! Oh, and Happy 4th of July to everyone!


End file.
